Virals: Drabbles and Oneshots
by WireWriter
Summary: Random ideas turned into drabbles and one-shots starring our favorite Virals. Ratings go from K-T. Chapter 6: Sanity
1. Word Association

**I know I should update **_**Unexpected Guest**_** but I got a random idea, **_**please **_**answer the question below. Love ya, thanks for checking this out.**

_Tory's POV_

"I'm bored. Amuse me." I sprawled across the couch in the bunker, fanning myself uselessly with one hand.

"Let's play word association." Shelton suggested.

"Ok. Um, hot." Ben said.

"Sun." I 'associated.'

"Summer." Hi's turn.

"Sweat." Now Shelton.

"Shower." Ben again.

"Soap." Me.

"Wash." Hi's turn.

"Clean." And…Shelton.

"Dirty." Ben's turn.

"Grimy." My third turn.

"Filthy." Then Hi.

"Gritty." Shelton.

"Sand." Ben.

"Beach." Me_._

"Cheese." Hi said. Wait, _what?_

"Huh?" I asked.

"The first word that came to my mind was cheese." Hi explained nonchalantly.

"Why?" Ben voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know, I think I'm hungry."

"Well, let's go to eat somewhere. With AC." Shelton supplied.

"Let's go! Now!"

**Random drabble-y thing. I might make a bunch of little one-shots or drabbles and upload them. If I do, they won't have any relation to each other unless I mention it. **

**If you guys don't know what word association is it's when someone says a word and you have to say the first word that 'pops' in your mind. Pretty simple and always random.**

**Do you want me to do some more? **

**Luvs,  
>~WireWriter<strong>


	2. Song Challenge: 01

**Hey guys! Second chapter of Virals: Drabbles and One-Shots! This is going to be a Shuffle Challenge! My iPod is on shuffle and I am going to make a drabble for each song. Ten songs.**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this challenge, Virals, or the songs that pop up. =)**

* * *

><p><em>So Close by Jennette McCurdy<em>

He didn't know what he did to me. Every time he looked at me I had to swallow down a smile and a squeal. But, of course, he never noticed. Boys never did.

I don't know how. I was as far away from girly as possible. But, here he was, all…_there_, and here I was, smiling like an idiot. It felt too soon to lend my heart to anyone, but he had it anyway.

"Tory?" Crap, he caught me looking.

Stupid Ben.

* * *

><p><em>Mine by Taylor Swift<em>

"Hello, Ms…?"

"Ms. Brennan."

"My last name's Brennan too. What would you like to drink?"

"Water, please."

"I love you."

"I know."

"And you're _mine_."

"Roar. Possessive."

"Shut it, Kit."

* * *

><p><em>Collide by Howie Day<em>

She was interesting. Feisty. A star. And, I'm in love. The minute I saw her eyes, that first day she was here. I remember the first five minutes well.

"What's your name?"

"Ben." I said simply.

"Cool." I moved to move past her, to my boat, when we collided.

"Love-struck already, Ben?" Hi smirked.

* * *

><p><em>It's Your Love by Tim McGraw &amp; Faith Hill<em>

"This is stupid, Colleen."

"Shut it and dance." We swayed to the music and I couldn't help but smile. She had changed me, positively. I was reaching for my dreams, growing in such a good way. All because of her.

"Thank you."

"For what, Kit?"

"Giving me your love."

* * *

><p><em>A Place In This World by Taylor Swift<em>

What do I want to be when I grow up? An anthropologist, for sure. But, the rest of my life? I have no clue. I like my life now, simplicity and all. I'm pretty much alone, parent-wise. But I'm strong, I'm still wrong sometimes, but I'll move on. This is my mission, and I am ready to take it on. This mission called life.

* * *

><p><em>La La Land by Demi Lovato<em>

Stupid Tripod. Stupid Whitney. They think they're everything. I mean, I'm normal. Fast food and all. Who says I can't wear battered shorts all summer? Who says I can't be single? That's all _me._ I have nothing to lose now, so why worry? Nothing's different, even in their la la lands.

* * *

><p><em>Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift<em>

I feel for Tory, I do. She doesn't know what _potential_ she has. She thinks being a _girl_ is for people with no lives. She doesn't think I understand. How I know how she feels. To be lost, alone. All her remarks and sarcastic smirks are hold her together as best as possible but she is slowly, but surely, coming undone.

* * *

><p><em>Telephone by Beyoncé with Lady Gaga<em>

_Ring._

"Tory! How in h-e- double hockey sticks are you getting service?"

I pressed the end button. "I don't know."

"Jason again?"

I nodded. He kept calling and calling. From his voicemails it was to ask me to some party. I mean, Jason is great, but he was _clingy! _I really wished I left my phone at home. I really did. Poor baby.

* * *

><p><em>Should've Said No by Taylor Swift<em>

I can't believe you did that, Kit. After 2 years of hugs, smiles, and kisses, you go off with _her._ I have your first daughter! I mean, it was a mistake, but come on! And you want another chance? Really? I fit was mistake, why can't you just apologize? You really, really, should've said no.

* * *

><p><em>King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles<em>

"And, maybe you could go to SC, you know, get a doctoral and-"

"Mhm, yeah."

"Tory? Are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah, dad."

"So then, maybe move out to D.C."

"Wait a minute, isn't this about me?"

"Yes."

"So, you aren't going to plan it out."

"But-"

"No, who made you the king?"

"I'm your father."

"Oh, right. But I'm 14, I'm not going to plan what retirement home I'm going to!"

"Tory-"

"Bye." I said and walked out of the Starbucks.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. For some of them, you have to listen to the song to get it. Did ya like it? Do you want me to do more of these? Next chapter is <strong>_**probably**_** going to be a word challenge thing. Oh, and you just got a quick glimpse into the crazy music I listen to. =)**

**Requests, ideas, guesses, stories, advice, questions, I am all open to it!**

**Thanks,**

**~WireWriter**


	3. Trampoline Troubles

**Hey, hey! Getting better with updates, huh? This is a request/idea from one of my beloved readers: **_**Burnin'blackandblue. **_**Thank you!**

**Dedication: To Burnin'blackandblue, of course!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Virals nor this idea.**

"Hi, how in Hades did you get a _trampoline?"_ Sheldon asked, pacing around the rather, ahem, large object of fun.

"Oh, some dude was selling it online so I bought it. Cost a bit more in shipping, but totally worth it, right?" Hi smiled.

I grinned. I hadn't been on a trampoline in…forever. Last time was in my backyard with my mom. And I was pretty good at it, if I remembered correctly.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Hi yelled as he catapulted himself onto the springy tarp. He bounced lightly for a moment before jumping onto his feet and springing wildly around.

Sheldon leaped on and I sat on the edge and slipped off my boots. I rolled backwards and onto my feet. I bounced on the balls of my feet before easily dropping down, popping back up, and twisting around.

Ben was still on the beach, staring at us, shoes on and arms crossed. "Come on, Ben. It's _fun._" I said, walking lightly to the edge.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, flicking hair out of my face.

"I've never been on a trampoline before."

"What? Seriously?" I screamed, almost falling over.

He nodded. "Well, there's always a first time for everything. Come on." I stuck out my hand and pulled Ben up.

"Now bounce." I ordered, pointing at Ben. He complied by spring on his toes.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot. Like this." I did another simple seat drop then a front flip.

"Woah, Tory! Where'd you learn that!" Hi exclaimed.

"I-I don't know." I replied, tossing face out of my eyes.

"Well, do it again!" Sheldon said.

I did a back flip this time, then a cartwheel. "Stop staring! Gosh, come on, jump!" I yelled.

Somehow, subconsciously, we paired up, Sheldon and Hi and Ben and I. Ben and Sheldon would jump and Hi and I would wait until they began to fall back to jump ourselves. Slowly, we were jumping high above each other, twisting and twirling in mid-air.

I began flipping again, front then backwards. The boys began copying, Hi doing easy seat drops and Sheldon was fairing quite well with grounded somersaults. The only person who wasn't faring well was Ben.

He was attempting a handstand but kept landing on his back, hard. After watching him fail ahem, epically, about five more times, I reached over to help him.

"Hey, need help?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. I laughed in reply.

"Okay, look, for me, it works when you put one hand down first then spring up vertically." We were both bending down, I was an in front and to the side of him. Ben reached down and I could feel him push down to spring up…but instead of spring up and vertically, he sprung up and over…me.

I ended up flat on my stomach, nose to the tarp with Ben over me like those bridge thing kids do to prove they're flexible.

Ben's arm was in front of my face and I was pretty much _forced_ to watch him flex as he sprung up and away from me.

I rolled over to my back and saw a blushing Ben and Hi and Sheldon, with eyebrows raised.

"You two try to do a handstand without crushing someone." I growled before leaping up with my arms crossed.

I have to say, they did try. But Hi and Sheldon ended up in a more awkward position than Ben and I were. Mhm, it was hilarious yet disgusting at the same time.

Y'know, I think Ben mastered the handstand after it all blew over. And, I wasn't _too_ opposed when he wanted to learn a back flip.

**Fin! I hope you liked it, Burnin'blackandblue, I hope everyone did. I loved the idea and I enjoyed writing this. Keep the ideas and requests coming, I'll take pretty much anything, but not everything. =)**

**~WireWriter**


	4. New Year's

***Teary* Oh my gosh, my last upload of 2011…oh no, well happy almost 2012 (for some of you, so happy 2012 to others of you)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals **

**Tory's POV **

My computer beeped at 11:55.._._while I was _sleeping._ I stumbled out of bed and clicked "accept." I slumped onto my desk chair and yawned as two excited faces and one stoic appeared on my screen.

"Dude…it's almost midnight. What up?" I asked.

"Exactly! It's almost midnight! Almost twenty-twelve! Why are you asleep?" Hi asnswered…and questioned.

"Because it's midnight, I need sleep."

"Come on, Tory! Aren't you excited?" Shelton yelped.

"Woohoo, welcome 2012, the year when we're supposed to die." I mumbled, hitting my head repeatedly on my desk.

"Tory, we aren't gonna die. You know that."

"Mhm."

"Come on Ben, cheer her up!" I opened one eyelid to see how Mr. Blue would handle this.

"Cheer up." He said in a monotone.

"Very celebratory, Blue." I replied.

Suddenly, Hi and Shelton started counting down. "Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen…"

"Urg." I groaned.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

I could hear chanting downstairs. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" I opened my door and peered downstairs. Whitney and Kit were screaming and watching the ball drop in New York. _Whitney? When did she get here?_

"Happy 2012, Tory!" I heard Hi yell.

"Happy 2012, guys." I smiled.

"I'm going outside…come with guys?" Shelton asked.

I turned off my Mac and slipped on some Converse and a sweater. I ran past Kit and Whitney, who were making out…_eww._

Once outside I saw that Charleston had lit fireworks. Even from back here we had a perfect view. Hi, Shelton, and Ben ran out of their houses after me.

"Happy 2012!" Hi screamed.

"Goodbye 2011!" Shelton yelled.

Then, we started running around like the idiots we were. Hi had sneaked some sparklers and a lighter by Ruth and was now handing them out.

The night was lit up by flying sparks and Coop, Whitney, and Kit soon came out to join us. I did a cartwheel, after putting out my sparkler and fell on my back. Everyone else followed suite and lay down on either side of me.

"2011 sure went by quickly." I heard Ben mumble from beside me.

"Sure did."

"Who cares? It's new start! 365 new days filled with up-coming trouble!" Hi laughed.

"Great way to look at it." Shelton said.

**Snap_**

_**Happy New Year's, Virals.**_

**Tory! Get out of my head! **I heard Hi scream.

**Hiding something? **

**No but- uh.**

I smiled. 365 days filled with trouble.

**Eh, did you like it? I had no idea where I was going with it…oops.**

**Happy New Years, everyone! Get some positive resolutions and celebrate! **

**Oh, just to let you know in advance, I am moving in about…5 months? So next year between May and June I might be absent. I'll try to write everything I can, though.**

**Happy New Year! Goodbye 2011, hello 2012. 2011 was a great year, I hit a milestone, I joined FanFiction, I uploaded my first story, I got reviewers and accomplished so much in all my FF stories. I love (not in that way) all of you guys! You made my FanFiction year great for me, and I want to thank you! You're awesome! **

**Happy New Year…I say that a lot…**

**~WireWriter**


	5. Better Than Revenge 1 YR Anniversary!

**I know…I've been MIA for a while now. Thank you for being patient and I'm working on Unexpected Guest right now. I have special stuff in the bottom A/N, so stay for that. : )**

**This is kind of a song-fic to Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge. I was inspired, so no lyrics included. Feel free to listen on YouTube, though,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals, Taylor, or Better Than Revenge.**

"Mhm, whatever Jason." I teased as we walked down the hall to English class.

"Come on, Tory! It's totally legit."

"Your _baby sister_ ate your copy of The Giver? How do you expect me to believe that?"

"She eats everything and anything, seriously. Please let me borrow yours?" Jason begged. I rolled my eyes.

"She's three. And what am_ I_ going to read?" I laughed lightly.

"I don't know…a book?" Jason was clearly getting desperate.

"That's what started this discussion in the first place." I grinned wickedly. I was _so _not letting him win.

"Okay. Let me sit by you, at least? I can ask Miss Furdella for a new book tomorrow."

"Why don't you ask her today?" I saw his distressed face and caved…by two percent.

"Fine, let me think about it…" I joked. We turned a corner and ran straight into the Tripod.

"Great," I muttered.

"Jason!" Madison chirped. I stepped back watched in disgust as she latched onto his arm like a hungry leech.

"Let's go to class!" She pulled him away to English, our first period. I rolled my eyes before walking in behind them.

Shifting my backpack to a more comfortable position on my shoulder, I walked through the open doorway to English class. I passed Jason at his desk, dropping down just enough to whisper, "Ask your _girlfriend _for a book." I then walked on past to my seat, three and one two the right.

Hi and Shelton crowded around my locker as I unloaded my backpack from last period.

"I don't see why you _care_, Tor. It's not like you're _dating_ the fool." Hiram drawled as he leaned against the locker next to mine. I finished tucking in my Biology book before grabbing my sweater from its hook.

"I don't care that she's all lovey-dovey on Jason, dude. What I care about is that she thinks…that life is a giant invite list and she's on there, front and center and in curly, cursive font!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"It's Madison, a Tri-Pod girl. Of course she's going to think it's all about her." Shelton said slowly. Just then, the devil herself came walking by.

Her hot pink lips were in their permanent pout and her uniform was...less than classy. She looked like some Victoria Secret's model thrown out of school…for idiots, that is. My eyes roved from the ginormous purse hanging on one arm over her sickening see-through blouse to the other arm…which was clinging to a larger, tanner, muscled arm. My eyes went slowly up, until they landed on Ben's face. Which was PO'd and freaked.

"Oh, that's _it_!" I growled, grabbing Hi and Shelton by the collar and dragging them out. "You. Are. Going. To. Help. Me. Kill her."

"It looks pretty simple…a few wires and cables." Shelton mumbled.

"How are you going to plant it on her though, Tor?"

"Oh, that's easy. I have gym with her tomorrow, fourth period. Tuck it into her blouse collar, done."

"Don't you guys have dodge ball tomorrow?"

"Ha, even better." I smirked. "So, you can do it, Shelton?"

"Oh, yeah. I have announcements***** tomorrow afternoon, anyway. Twist in the cable, do the announcements, and voila."

"Okay, cool. My locker is the one next to her, and during last period lockers, that's her "Harass Victoria" time. This should work. I'll send you a text when she's going off at me, kay?"

"Perfect."

"…Can I ask something?" Hi said tentatively.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Why'd you freak so much when you saw Ben in Madison's death trap?"

I snarled lightly. "_Because_, remember when she called us every name in the book? If she hates us so much, why was she clinging to Blue like he was the last pair of stilettos in the world?"

"She does that because she wants to get under your skin, Tory." Hi said.

"And you're letting her." Shelton finished.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. _Well then…_

"Victoria…sweetie…" Madison curled against her open locker door. "How's your mom…oh wait, you don't have a mommy, do you?" She crooned.

I avoided swinging my own open locker door at her face. Hidden behind the door, I sent an already typed text to Shelton.

"I hear you're still hanging with those dirty island boys. That doesn't surprise me. I mean, that's the best you can do, right?"

I bit back a sharp remark by reminding myself that this whole plan could be blown by one nasty word. _This_ would be better than any cutting insult. The PA ahead cackled.

"Goood Afternoon, Bolton Prepers! Just a reminder that tomorrow is the due date for any money owed to the school…" Shelton was announcing across the school, just in time. I could practically see him leaning against the office wall, PA phone in hand*****, talking coolly and confidently.

"…That's it, folks. Have a good evening and remember your dues!" As the talking subsided, Madison continued "tormenting" me.

"You think you're so great, don't you, Red? 'Cause your daddy works at Loggerhead. Well, you're not! You're just another dirty low-living islander, like those boys you hang out with. This life isn't for you, Hun; we're _connected, attractive, _and_ important."_

_Then why were you clinging onto Ben yesterday?_ I thought.

Unknown to Madison, her voice was doubling across school. Every little insult, heard on every ear on campus. Yup, even on the outdoor speakers.

People were beginning to turn now, looking for the attraction. And they found her, obliviously insulting and pointing her stupid little finger at me. I heard murmurs, and I swallowed back a grin. It was working! They were hearing Ms. Perfect and imperfect personality.

I saw Madison's blue eyes widen, her mouth form a circle, as she began to realize the echoes of her voice. The mic had picked up her words. From under her collar, it could hear even her rushed, whispered, affronts. She backed up, put her hands down, and turned. A third of the school, the ones still at their lockers, were staring. I felt a rush of satisfaction at Madison's blush.

This. Was. Frickin'. Awesome!

Class doors were opening and curious heads were poking out. Madison turned back to me.

"Y-You…you freaking witch! This is not over!" She cried (still on the PA). As the teachers came out, stern faces plastered on, Madison broke into fake sobs. Soon, the principal was next to me. I heard the beep of the PA being deactivated.

"Miss Madison…" the Principal started.

"That wasn't me, sir! She framed me! I would never say that…not to my _best friend_, Tory!" Madison squeaked.

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Yeah? I can argue that." Hi said, popping up from behind a recycling bin, holding his iPhone, which held a video of the whole fiasco.

"Madison, my office, now." Principals said in that stern, annoying, halting voice all principals use when someone was in trouble.

I grinned. I love revenge.

After a long, complicated confession of our evil mastermind plan of exposing the true Madison, Principal let Hi, Shelton, and I go with the promise that we won't _ever_ mess with school property again. Hey, we knew we couldn't get away without some deal or punishment. I'm just glad we weren't in trouble for overloading the PA system.

"That was awesome! Thank you guys!" I screamed, once we were outside Bolton's fence. I hugged Hi and high-fived Shelton.

"I loved it! It actually worked!" Hi yelled.

"And we have a video of it, to watch over and over and over!" I shrieked.

"She deserved it!" Shelton said.

"Got that right." I turned with a start at the intruding voice. Ben was there, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Good job, guys."

"Thanks, dude!" Shelton smirked. Ben clapped both boys on the back, loudly. As they groaned in pain, Ben turned to me.

"Nice work, Tory." He said. Short, but definitely sweet. At least, in my book.

"Thanks." And because I was euphoric over my success (not for any other reason, _no way…)_, I reached over and hugged him.

I let go after a few elongated seconds and turned back to the Pack. "We got the last word!"

"Finally." Shelton agreed.

We stood silent as I saw Madison, sniffling and raccoon-eyed, dragging her backpack across campus. As she passed us, I smiled sweetly.

"Love you, Maddie!" I blew her a kiss and a wave.

I wouldn't forget that growl she gave me.

Revenge is sweet. And I'm the best at it.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, today is my **_**one year**_** anniversary on FanFiction! I uploaded Unexpected Guest a few days after joining as my **_**first**_** story. It's also my most successful story. I have 19 chapters, 6,536 hits, 18 favorites, 17 alerts and 66 reviews in **_**ONE**_** year!**

**I love you guys. My readers, reviewers, even "haters." I love my fans, if I have any…**

**I expected maybe two hits and one review out of ANY of my stories. You guys encouraged me to keep writing.**

**I have to admit, Unexpected Guest was originally a one-shot. Look how big it's become! All because of you guys! **

**I can't say how much I love you all. It's been one year and you're still reading my excuses of stories. I love you!**

**Okay, I wrote this A/N in Study Hall…**

**Thank you all!**

**Hey, if I do have any fans tell me! I want to know my (nonexistent) fans! Review or PM, please.**

**Until the next update,**

**~WireWriter**


	6. Sanity

**I love you all! I got some actual FANS out there! You guys reviewed and PM'd and I am SOSOSOSO happy! I love y'all! **

**Burnin'blackandblue and Virals13, THANK YOU! You guys are the **_**sweetest**_** people, EVER! I can't stop smiling over what you two said. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals or Ben…**

* * *

><p>He t r i e d.<p>

He really did.  
>He tried to stay above the whirlpool of i n s a n i t y.<p>

But she was so…  
>U n d e s c r i b a b l e.<p>

With muffled curses and rare whispers, he tried to avoid conversations with h e r

She confused him, that was certain.

She was…  
>bossy, pushy<br>stubborn, outrageous,  
>independent, b e a u t i f u l<br>Crap, he was doing it again.  
>He would try to keep his mind off her.<br>Listing all the negatives, but it kept coming back to the good things about her.

H E R

You know her, right?  
>Take a guess…<br>1, 2, 3  
>you're correct;<p>

_Victoria Brennan_

The one girl, no wait, _person_, who can make Ben Blue question his  
><em>S a n i t y,<br>_Every day of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my <strong>_**first**_** Ben-centric fic! It's kinda poem-y, I guess. I love the format of putting spaces between letters, so I decided to use it. : ) I don't know if this was any good but…thanks for reading!**

**~WireWriter**


End file.
